It's Always Darkest Before The Dawn
by Greyhawk750
Summary: It's 5 years after the Finale, and the gang has gone their seperate ways. This fic will mainly deal with Ross, Rachel, and Emma but the others will make an occassional appearance. Please R and R
1. 5 Years Later

Author's Note: This fic will mostly deal with the lives of Ross, Rachel and Emma (who is now 6 yrs old), but the other characters will make occasional appearances.

**5 Years Later**

It's been a little over 5 years, since the day they said goodbye as Monica and Chandler and their children headed off to West Chester to begin a new chapter of their lives. Chandler was still in advertising and Monica had recently opened her own restaurant. A few months later, the lights of Hollywood came calling and Joey was off to pursue his dream as an actor, growing tired and disenchanted of playing mediocre roles, in bad plays and getting even worse reviews. Mike and Phoebe had a child, Mike Jr. and about 3 years ago, they moved upstate and Phoebe found great joy and comfort in working with homeless children, at a local shelter.

Ross and Rachel were the last ones to leave The Village, as Ross got a great job offer that simply could not be passed up as Director at the University of Rhode Island, and they all headed for Providence. That was an emotional time for Rachel as she did not want to leave New York, but knew the school system was great and the opportunity itself was great. After they packed, all Rachel could do was stand in front of an empty apartment, and it all felt very surreal, and Emma was still too young to understand what was going on, and why her mom was so upset and moody. Ross stood by her thru the tears and anger, trying to make the transition and move as smooth as possible.

Ross and Rachel had been in Rhode Island for a little over 2 years now, and even though Rachel tried as hard as she could, she could not bring herself to call it "home". New York was her home, and as far as she was concerned, it always would be. Rachel decided to make good use of her experience in fashion and soon opened what would become a very successful upscale clothing store simply called "Madame Rachel's". With the money from the store and Ross' job, they were able to send Emma to one of the best private schools in the State.

Rachel quickly gets depressed when she thinks of the last time all 6 of them were in the same room, and that was shortly after they moved into their new house and had a party. "Man has it been two years, already" Rachel would think to herself and quickly become depressed again. She threw herself into her work, PTA meetings and other functions to try and keep those feelings in the back of her mind. They still see Monica and Chandler every month as either they come down or they go to New York, and drink coffee at Central Perk and just chat and visit.

About 6 months ago, Central Perk burned down, when Gunther failed to unplug one of the coffee warmers before closing for the evening, resulting in an electrical short. Rachel was inconsolable and often said at Central Perk, it felt like she could "connect" with the others, even if they were not there. Now that was gone. She asked Terry to rebuild, using the insurance money, but Terry said that because the fire could have been prevented, the insurance company would only cover half the damages, so there was no way he could re-open and much to Rachel's horror, he said it would be turned into a parking lot. But he did manage to salvage a seat cushion that was on the orange sofa and gave it to Rachel.

It was 1pm at Rachel was busy assorting an array of clothes that had arrived earlier in the morning when the phone rang. "Rachel it's for you", her assistant Nancy informed. "Ok, thanks. I'll take it in the office", Rachel said as she quickly hung a skirt on the rack and went into her office and grabbed the phone. "This is Rachel Green" she answered to hear a familiar voice on the other end of the line. "Hey, it's my favorite girl", Joey said.

"Oh my god, how are you Joey" Rachel asked as she closed the door to her office. "I'm doing pretty good, I'm the lead in a new movie", Joey said with excitement as a beep came on the line, indicating another call was waiting. "Joey do you mind holding, I have a call coming in". She pressed hold and then pressed line 2 and said "This is Rachel Green". The voice on the other end was Emma's teacher "Ms Green, this is Patricia Young".

"Oh hello Ms. Young, is everything ok", Rachel asked. Ms. Young said that Emma was sick and if either she or Ross could come and pick her up. "Oh of course I can. Tell Emma that I am on my way, right now". She tells Joey if she could call her back later, that she had to go and pick up Emma from school. On her way out, she asked Nancy to watch the store and to lock up when she leaves for the evening and got in her car and drove to the school.

Ms. Young greeted Rachel and took her to a room where Emma was sitting at a desk, with her head down. "Sweetie, everything's ok", Rachel comforted as she scooped up her daughter and carried her to the car. She opened the door and put Emma in the seat and fastened her seat belt before getting in the driver's seat. Emma slept all the way to the supermarket as Rachel hurriedly picked up some tomato soup, which was Emma's favorite before driving back home.

"Dad and Uncle Chandler were going to take me to Boston to see Bon Jovi this Saturday" Emma said. "I know sweetie, but if you're sick I don't think it will be such a good idea", her mom said. They arrived at the house and Emma reaches for her backpack "Leave it here for now, we'll get it later", Rachel said as she helped Emma out of the car. "Why don't you get a shower and when you're done, the soup should be ready", Rachel said.

It's about 30 minutes later and Rachel brings some soup up to Emma, who is already in bed. "I'm not hungry", Emma said but her mom insisted, saying that if she was sick, she needed all the energy she could get. The phone rings and Rachel tells Emma to try and eat and she'll see who is on the phone. About 10 minutes later, Rachel comes back up to check on Emma and hands her the phone, saying somebody wanted to talk with her. Rachel collects the empty bowl, smiles at her daughter and leaves.

"Hello", Emma said and heard Joey said "How ya doing, brat"? She giggled and said "Hey, Uncle Joey". They talked for a few minutes and Joey said "I hear you're not feeling too good". Emma said that she got out of school a whole hour early. "Just an hour", Joey said, "Dude you got ripped off" Emma asked when she meant and Joey continued "Well it's like this... look at it like legal hooky. Wait for the teacher to take attendance, then puke. All of the sudden Rachel clears her voice on the other line and says "Don't tell her that. Say goodnight Joey". There is a pause and Joey says "Uhh... Goodnight Joey" and hangs up the phone


	2. Life's Not Fair

**Life's Not Fair**

It was 9pm and Emma was starting to cough in her sleep and Rachel gently woke her up, to give her some medicine. Emma hated taking medicine as it tasted "icky", and it took some coaxing from her mom, to get her to take it. Rachel handed her a glass of juice and sat on her bed and Emma said "We were going to the wax museum", referring to a class field trip the next day. She was looking forward to it all week long. "I know sweetie", Rachel said as she gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"It's not fair", Emma whined. "Well honey, I think you're old enough to know a little secret... life's not always fair" her mom said as she set the empty glass on her nightstand and laid down by her. "But I wanna go", she pouted. "If you're sick, you need to stay home and besides you don't want to get your friends and classmates sick, do you? That wouldn't be fair to them". Emma asked if she could go if she was feeling better in the morning.

"Let's wait until then and see how you feel" Rachel said, "And the best way you can get well is to drink a lot of juice and get some sleep". Rachel heard the downstairs door open, as she picked up the glass and went downstairs and hugged her husband and got some more juice for Emma. "I got the tickets to Bon Jovi", Ross said with excitement, "Chandler and I saw him during our freshmen year and now we get to take Emma to her first concert. She is going to be so excited and I cannot tell you how hard it was to get these seats..."

Rachel interrupted, telling Ross that she had to pick up Emma today because she was sick. "Is she ok", Ross asked. Rachel said that she had a fever of 101 and was sleeping right now. "Poor kid", Ross said. Rachel said that if Emma wasn't doing any better, she would take her to the doctor. "Good luck with that. You know how she hates going to the doctor... I don't know why. After all, I'm a doctor". Rachel smirked and said "Yeah, uh sweetie... let's just keep that between us". Ross glared and went to the refrigerator and fixed a sandwich with left over turkey and quietly went to check on Emma.

Ross and Rachel quietly entered Emma's room as Rachel handed her some more juice, as Ross hugs his daughter and kisses her cheek. "I hear you're not feeling very well today", her dad said. "Yeah, but I'll be good tomorrow. We're going on a field trip", she said with a smile. Rachel said she needed to get some rest as they turn on her nightlight and softly close the door as they leave. "She's been looking forward to going top the wax museum all week long", Ross said as he sat at the table, eating the sandwich.

"Yeah I know", Rachel said as she poured some coffee, "But I told Emma that life is not always fair". Ross looked at her and said "She's only 6. She doesn't understand that concept". Rachel said that even though she felt bad for Emma, she needed to learn that life does not happen exactly as you would like it to. They eat and go and check on Emma and see that she is soundly sleeping. They stand there for a few minutes watching her sleep, before going to bed themselves.

Early in the morning Rachel could hear Emma start to cough again and went to get some more medicine and slept with her the rest of the night. About 4am and there was a loud boom of thunder as Rachel thought to herself "Man, that was close". She looked at her daughter who was sound asleep and she went back to her bedroom to find Ross hiding under the sheets. He peeked out of she sheets, but a flash of lightning drove him back under the sheets.

"Ross", Rachel said, amused that a grown man was scared of storms, "It's only lightning and thunder". Ross replied "Do you know how many people are struck by lightning each year"? Rachel asked when was the last time Ross was hit by lightning and he said "If I can help it, there never will be a FIRST time". Rachel laughed and said "Poor baby. Do you want me to sleep with you tonight and keep you safe from the mean old thunder and lightening"?

The sun was beginning to rise and Rachel got up and dressed and went to check on Emma. She woke her up to take her temperature and looked at the reading and said "I'm sorry sweetie, you still have a fever". Emma said "So I can't go with the class today"? Rachel shook her head and said "I'm sorry, sweetie. But when you're well and feeling better, dad and I will take you. But today, I'm afraid we're going on another trip. Here in a while, I have to take you to the doctor".

"I'm all better now", Emma said. Rachel chuckled and said "I'm sorry, baby and I wish you were. But the doctor will help you get well again. Go back to sleep and I'll wake you when it's time for us to go". Rachel went back downstairs and called Nancy, asking her to open the store and then called Emma's doctor to set an appointment. Ross had to give a lecture and kissed Rachel and his daughter, telling Emma that he will call her in the afternoon. About 2 hours passed and Emma was laying down on the sofa in the living room watching cartoons when the telephone rang and Rachel spoke for a few minutes and then hung up the phone, telling Emma it was time to go to the doctor


	3. Results

**Results**

Rachel and Emma walked out of their house as Rachel made sure the door and garage were firmly closed and locked. She opened the passenger door to her car, helped Emma get in and fasted her seat belt. Rachel got in, started the car and slowly backed out of the driveway and onto the road. "Do we have to go to the doctor", Emma whined. "Sweetie, I know the doctor is not your most favorite place, but you want to get better, don't you"?

Emma shrugged and said "I guess so". Rachel smiled and said "Of course you do". Emma hoped they ran into a traffic jam or had a flat tire... anything to avoid going to the doctor. They finally arrive at the doctor's office and go inside and wait in the waiting room, and Rachel hands Emma a coloring book to keep her occupied while they wait for the doctor. A few minutes later a nurse calls them to the back room. About an hour passes and they leave the doctor's office and head back home.

"See", Rachel said as they drove down the highway, "I told you everything would be ok. Emma wanted to know why the doctor needed to take her blood. Rachel said the doctor just needed to run some tests, and asked if Emma wanted to stop for an ice cream cone, and she nodded in agreement. They pull into a local ice cream parlor and each order a scoop of Rocky Road as Rachel's cell phone begins to ring. She glances at the caller ID and sees that it was Ross.

"Hey sweetie", Rachel answered. "How'd everything go at the doctor's office", Ross asked. Rachel said everything appeared to be fine and said they had some lab work done. Ross talked with Emma and said "How are you feeling". Emma said she was feeling a little bit better and said she hoped to go back to school the next day. Her mom smirked and said "You want to go to school? You ARE sick" Ross overheard her and said "Don't listen to her. You go to school and work hard and maybe you can be a doctor like I am"

Emma laughed and said "Mommy tells me you're not a real doctor..." Rachel quickly takes the phone and says "Sorry about that" Ross was not amused and said "I AM a real doctor". Rachel chuckled and said "And how many of your patients are alive". If it was any body else, Ross would have been insulted by that comment, but he and Rachel constantly joke back-and-forth. They finish the ice cream and head back to the house and spend the rest of the day watching cartoons together and pigging out on popcorn.

It was a few days later, on a Friday and Emma was well enough to go to school and Rachel said "If you want to take another day off, you can. I have to go to work, but we can have Ms. Johnson stay with you". Emma said she was looking forward to going to school and said every Friday they serve tacos for lunch. Rachel laughed and said "Ok, so let's go" She handed Emma a pop-tart to eat on the way and hugged her daughter and watched until she went inside the school before driving for work.

"Welcome back Emma", Ms. Young welcomed as she took her jacket and put it in the closet as Emma took her seat. "Hey Emma, you missed a great trip" her friend Donna said. "Yeah", Martin said, "Charles spit his gum and it stuck on a wax statue". Emma giggled, wishing she could have seen that. The bell rang, and Ms. Young instructed the class to settle down and get out their books. Meanwhile, Rachel was at work, going thru sales receipts when the phone rang.

"Madam Rachel's", she answered in her usual business greeting. "Ms. Green, this is Doctor Anderson". Rachel was surprised that he was calling and Doctor Anderson said he wanted to discuss the results of Emma's labwork and said her white blood count was high and Rachel asked what that meant, and as gently as he could, said he wanted to have Emma tested for leukemia. Rachel felt all her energy leave her as she struggled not to collapse and made her way to her desk and sat down, in a complete daze.

She hung up and broke down crying as Nancy came by and asked if she was OK. She asked Nancy to call Ross and tell him to come to the office. She called Ross and told him that Rachel needed him right away, but didn't tell him anything else. She went back to be with Rachel who wiped her eyes and asked her to go and watch the store and she will be ok, until Ross comes. About an hour later and Ross comes zooming, in his car.

"Nancy, what's wrong", Ross asked as he entered the store and Nancy said it would be better if he heard it from Rachel. With his heart beating 500 times a minute, not knowing what was going on, Ross went to the back office as Rachel hugged him, crying loudly. Ross gently closed the door, as not to disturb the customers, and to give themselves some privacy. Ross instantly knew something was wrong with Emma, as she was the only reason Rachel would get so worked up and upset.

"What is it", Ross asked, afraid to hear the answer. Rachel clung to him so tightly and Ross knew it was not good news. Rachel tried to compose herself and thru the tears and loud sobs, said the doctor wanted Emma tested for leukemia. Ross felt like he had just been kicked in the stomach and said "Are... are you sure? There has to be some mistake. He must have her chart confused with somebody else". Rachel saw the fear in his eyes and her heart went out to him as they hugged, both crying.

"I don't get it. How do you wake up one day, and all of the sudden have cancer", Ross wondered out loud. Rachel said she didn't know and worried about how to tell Emma and said "How do you tell your child they have cancer"? Ross suggested not telling her, at least not right away, and to at least let her have the weekend to do what she wanted. Rachel suggested they all go to New York, as it was while since they were there and an even longer while since Emma was there.

Rachel called Monica and she could already tell something was wrong, but Rachel simply asked if they could all come up, as soon as Emma got out of school, and Monica said she would love it. Monica said "Rachel, sweetie I know something is wrong and whatever it is, you can tell me". Rachel said told her that Emma may have leukemia. Tear drops fell down her face as she told Rachel how sorry she was and said that if they needed anything, to let them know. "Right now, we just need our friends", Rachel said.

Monica asked if Emma knew and Rachel said "No. We're going to let her have the weekend". Monica said they would take Emma anywhere she wanted to go. Ross and Rachel left to pack and were there to pick up Emma from school at the end of the day. Rachel hugged her tightly and kept saying "I love you" over and over. Ross said Monica and Chandler wanted to see Emma, so they were going to New York for a few days.

As Ross and Emma got in, Rachel went to talk to Ms. Young, saying Emma would be missing a few days of school and Ms Young asked if everything was OK, as she could tell by Rachel's voice something was wrong as she invited Rachel to her office. Rachel said she didn't want to worry her or Emma's friends or classmates, but said Emma had to be tested for leukemia. "Oh God", Ms. Young said "I am so very sorry and of course Emma will be excused for as long as you would like". Rachel thanked her, asking not to tell the other children as she didn't want to cause worry or alarm. Rachel went back to the car as they headed off for New York.


	4. Memory Lane

**Memory Lane**

Emma sat in the front seat, next to her father as her mom sat in the back seat. Emma never got to sit in the front seat before and Ross even let her choose the radio stations, which was something else she never got to do. Normally the 3 hour drive to New York City seemed to fly by, but today, every second seemed like forever to Rachel. And that was just 3 hours to the outskirts of the city and it would be another 1 1/2 hours to West Chester, depending on traffic. New York traffic was the only thing about the city Rachel didn't miss.

"Look Emma", Ross pointed to the New York City skyline, which was just barely visible on the horizon. Emma strained and squinted as she could barely make out the Empire State Building and says "I see it, I see it". As they approached the city, traffic was becoming quite thick and was stop-and-start as they got onto the main expressway. Emma could not take her eyes off of the buildings and thought they were so big and tall, they could reach Heaven itself.

Ross looked back at Rachel and said "You wanna see it"? Rachel immediately knew what Ross was talking about and nodded and said "It's been so long and Emma probably does not remember". "Remember what, mommy", Emma said. Rachel chuckled as she was always so very inquisitive and said "You'll see". Ross got off the expressway and drove to Greenwich Village and finally arrive at a rather desolate and vacant lot. Ross and Rachel got out of the car and Rachel motioned for Emma to get out as well.

"We had a lot of good times here", Rachel sighed as she, Ross and Emma walked around. The fire was massive and burned the building down to the very foundation, and not much was still standing. Ross and Rachel try and visualize where everything was. "Here's where the counter was", Ross said as he pointed to a far corner, and Rachel nodded and said, "And right here is where the couch was. And right here is where we had the best times of our life. We talked, laughed, and cried, right here".

Rachel was starting to get misty eyed, thinking about how Central Perk was gone. "What was this place", Emma asked and Ross informed her this is where Central Perk used to be. "Remember when this place used to be a bar, and Chandler and I would come and shoot pool every Friday night". Rachel laughed and said "Oh God, I had forgotten all about that. And remember when they sold it to Terry and said he was going to convert it to a Coffee House? We were all like "Where are we going to hang out now""

"Remember", Ross said, "When I found out Carol was a lesbian and Phoebe and I almost did it on the pool..." Rachel interrupted by clearing her throat and motioning towards Emma. "What did you and Aunt Phoebe do", Emma asked. Ross stuttered and sputtered "We...uh...we...had Chinese Food". Distant thunder is heard as dark clouds start to move in. "We better get moving before the storm hits and we still have another good hour-and-a-half before arriving at Mon's and Chandler's house.

No sooner as they pull away, it started to sprinkle, as the thunder becomes louder. "Man, it's going to be one hell of a storm", Ross said as ominous looking clouds start to loom overhead. As they got back on the expressway, it was already well into rush hour and traffic was at a virtual standstill as the rain became heavy, and the wind started pounding. Ross called his sister to let them know they would be later than expected, due to traffic.

Meanwhile at the Monica and Chandler's house, Chandler was setting the table while Monica was basting a meat loaf. "Does Emma know", Chandler asked full of concern. Monica shook her head and said "No, and we're not going to mention it. Ross and Rachel want her to look forward to the weekend, without having to think about it". Chandler nodded in agreement as he heard yelling from the kid's room. "It's my turn", Erica said she she took the video game from Jack, who then took it back and said "No. It's MY turn".

Chandler goes into the room and instructs them to quit yelling or he'd take the video game away. He goes back to the kitchen and says "Erica really adores her cousin. This won't be easy on her, either". Monica said this wouldn't be easy on any of them. Erica was standing behind her father and said "What won't be easy for me"? Chandler said he would talk to them later. "Is something wrong", Erica questioned and Monica told her to go back and play the video game.

It was about 2 hours later when Ross and Rachel pull up and Monica goes out and hugs Rachel tightly, who tries not to cry in front of Emma. Chandler helps with their bags and suitcases as they all go inside


	5. A Bad Day

**A Bad Day**

Monica takes the pot roast out of the oven and sets it on the counter, as Chandler pours some tea for the kids and wine for the adults. "Dinner's ready", she called as Jack and Erica darted from their room to the kitchen, pausing to say hello to Ross, Rachel, and Emma. "Hey Emma", Erica said, "You gotta check out my new video game". Jack grabbed a glass of tea and said "You mean MY new video game". Chandler said that he got it for both of them, and if they couldn't share it, he'd take it back.

Erica tried to grab a plate, but Monica says "Sweetie, why don't you let me fix your plate. tonight". She puts a slice of meat loaf on her plate and Erica asks for more and Monica tells her to eat what she has, then she can have more. Monica tells the kids to go and eat in the other room, so the adults could talk and visit and says "If I see even one crumb on the floor and you are dead meat". Chandler looks up and said, "She means it... seriously".

Chandler fixes the other plates for the kids and pours some tea and escorts them to the kids' room and as the kids eat and play video games, the adults gather at the dining room table. "How's Emma been doing", Monica asked and Rachel said other than being sick the past week, she'd been just fine. "And how have you been doing", Monica asked. Rachel said she was doing ok, despite everything that's happened the past week.

After they eat, Chandler goes and checks on the kids and asks if Ross wanted to ride with him to the store. As Ross and Chandler leave, Monica and Rachel go to the back room so they could talk, in private. "How are you really feeling", Monica asked as they both sat down on the bed. Rachel just shook her head as her friend said "It's ok. You can tell me how your feeling. I can't even begin to imagine what you're going thru, right now".

"Nobody can", Rachel said as she broke down sobbing as her friend hugged her. "I don't know what I am going to do", Rachel said in between sobs. "It's ok", Monica comforted as Rachel continued to cry and said she didn't know how to tell Emma that she may have a life-threatening illness. "She doesn't deserve this. She's a good, decent kid and doesn't deserve this", Rachel lamented. "No, she doesn't", Monica agreed.

Erica came into the room and said "Jack won't share the video game". Monica said to just go back and play in their room, for right now. Erica went back and told Emma that her mom was crying "I would give anything to take her place", Rachel said as she wiped her eyes and Monica said "Of course you would". Emma lightly knocked on the door and asked "Mommy, why are you crying". Rachel hugged Emma and said "Everything's ok, sweetie. Mommy just had a bad day, is all. Go and play with your cousins while Mommy and Aunt Monica talk".

Ross and Chandler was at the store getting some household items, and Ross had been remarkably quiet during the whole trip. "You know that we're here for you guys, right", Chandler asked and Ross just nodded his head. Chandler looked at his best friend and brother-in-law, wishing he would just open up a little bit. But then again, he knew that deep inside, Ross was a very private person and didn't share or show emotion very often.

"C'mon talk to me. Don't shut us out", Chandler pleaded. Ross looked at him and said "What do you want me to say". Chandler said he wished Ross would say anything. Ross just sighed and said, "You don't understand what it's like and God forbid, until this happens to your kids, you'll never understand". Chandler just shook his head as they approach the checkout line as Ross just stared into space, lost in his thoughts. They get the bags into the car, return the shopping cart and drive away.

"Anything you tell me, will not leave us", Chandler said as he pulled over and turned off the ignition, "I just wish you would talk". Chandler knew that deep inside, Ross was a very private individual and did not share or show emotion often and he also knew this was killing him inside. "I don't walk to talk about it", Ross said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Well, that's that's just too damn bad, because I DO want to talk about it", Chandler shot back.

Ross started to cry and said "I can't go on, like this. I try so damned hard to be the strong one, for Rachel and Emma, but I can't do this". Chandler turned to Ross and said "Who in the hell said you had to be the strong one? Let me and Monica be the strong ones here, ok". They drove back to the house and as they got out of the car, Chandler insisted that Ross talk to Rachel. "She's your wife and if anybody understands you, it will be her"

Chandler walked for the door and saw Ross just standing outside, leaning against the car. "You coming in", Chandler asked and Ross nodded saying to give him a few minutes. Chandler went inside as Ross look up at the stars that were shining, wondering if there was a reason they were going thru all of this, and what the reason could possibly be. A few minutes passed and Rachel stepped outside to hand Ross a jacket and said "It's freezing out here, put the jacket on before you catch a cold".

"Why", Ross said with tears running down his face. "Why her"? Rachel gently wiped the tears from his face as Ross apologized. "Sweetie", she said as she pulled him in a tight embrace, "Why are you sorry". Ross choked back the tears and sobs he felt building up and said he was sorry for not being the strong one. "Ross, you don't have to be strong for me and you know that and it's OK that your scared and hurting... and baby, I know you are" Ross and Rachel hugged each other, crying. After a few minutes, they kiss and go back inside.


	6. In A New York Minute

**In A New York Minute**

As Monica and Chandler were busily putting away the groceries, Ross and Rachel were sitting on the wooden swing on the patio, the silence only broken with the sounds of chimes, that were swaying in the night breeze. Lightning was dancing, in the far distant sky as the bright moon slowly dissolved as clouds were rolling in. "Look like another storm is heading our way", Ross observed. "Mmmm", Rachel mumbled, not really paying attention as her mind was elsewhere. A sharp cool breeze made Rachel shiver as Ross removed his jacket and wrapped it around her. "When did life become so complicated", Rachel asked as she and Ross huddled together. Ross shrugged and said "I'm not sure". Rachel snuggled next to Ross, as close as she could and said "Right when you have life all figured out, and all the answers, suddenly the questions change"

Ross pulls Rachel in close, in a tight embrace as Monica steps outside and sits next to her brother, as Chandler went to check on the kids. "You guys doing ok", she asked and Rachel sighed and said "We're ok. Not great, but we're doing ok". Monica nodded and the three of them sat outside, listening to the sound of distant thunder, as the lightning was getting closer. Precious, the family cat had returned from her evening of prowling the neighborhood and made her way to where everybody was sitting, looked up at Monica and meowed. She picked up cat, scratching her ears and said "Are you hungry", as she took the cat back inside.

"Precious", Emma squealed as she pet her gently on the head, as the cat purred contently. Monica asked if Emma wanted to help her feed the cat, and she said that she would. "Ok", Monica said, "Why don't you grab a can of cat food from the pantry". Emma walked over to the pantry and selects a can of cat food and hands it to Monica. "Now Better Tasting", Monica said as she read the label, gave Emma a funny look and said "And how would they know". Emma giggled as Chandler said "You know, they have people who actually taste pet food, for a living". Emma made a gagging sound as Monica said "It give "will work for food" a whole new meaning.

Monica opens the can of food and gives it to Emma, who plops it down in Precious' dish, as she scampers over, and starts to eat. Then they all head outside, as Emma climbs into her mother's lap and she smiles and says "Are you having a good time". Emma nodded and said "We're playing on the X-Box, and Uncle Chandler told me he'd teach me how to play Monopoly" Chandler said it was fun and easy to learn, and he goes to get the game out as Monica makes some more tea and sets out some chips and dip. A few hours later, and everybody is playing Monopoly as the game is just down to Chandler and Rachel. "So what did you want to do, tomorrow", Chandler asked and Emma said she wanted to walk to the top of the Empire State Building

"I should really learn to keep my mouth shut", he joked as he rolled the dice and moved his token. "Oh yes", Rachel said, "You just landed on boardwalk with a hotel. That'll be $2,000 please" Chandler hands Rachel some money, she counts it and said "You're $500 short". Chandler looked around, trying to mortgage his properties, but still came up short. "Well, I guess that's the game", he said as he took a sip of tea. "Let's play again", Emma said as her mom chuckled and said "Sweetie, it's late and well past your bed, and we have a big day tomorrow". Chandler stepped outside to watch the rain for a few seconds, before turning off the light in the back yard, and making sure all the doors were locked.

"Do we have to go to bed", Emma whined and Rachel said "It's almost midnight and we're getting up early in the morning so we can go to the city". Rachel and Monica took Emma to the guest room and Rachel tucked her in, gave her a kiss and said "You need to get some sleep, because we're getting up early in the morning". She turned to leave, flipped the light switch on and said "We'll be up, in a few minutes", as she closed the door and joined the others in the living room, just as Chandler returned from putting the twins to bed. Ross was standing outside, leaning against a pillar as Rachel stepped outside next to him. watching the rain fall.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered "It's going to be ok". Ross looked at her and said "Is it? How do you know". Rachel knew how much he was hurting, and she was hurting as well and softly, and gently said "Because I have to believe it... we have to believe it" Ross tried not to cry again as Rachel could see his eyes water and she said "Oh, come here honey" as she hugged him tightly, gently caressing his back as he broke down, sobbing. "My daughter is sick, and there is nothing I can do for her". She stayed out there with him for a few minutes, just holding him, trying to comfort him as best as she could, and Ross never felt safer than he did, in her arms. "Sweetie, everything is going to be ok. We have to believe that. Right now, that is the only thing keeping me going", Rachel said. "Nothing will ever be the same again, will it", Ross said. Rachel didn't answer, she just took his hand and said "Come on, it's getting late" as they go back inside


	7. A Circle of Friends

**A Circle Of Friends**

Ross and Rachel quietly enter the bedroom, trying not to disturb Emma who was already sound asleep. Rachel motioned for Ross to turn the lights off as they each got in bed, with Ross on one side, Rachel on the other, and Emma in the middle. Ross was able to fall asleep a few minutes later, totally exhausted and worn out but Rachel stayed awake, just watching her daughter sleep, stroking her golden hair, afraid of what may happen next and powerless to stop it. She was thankful to finally be able to drift asleep

The sun was already up when Rachel woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee and she got dressed and made her way to the kitchen, letting Ross and Emma sleep. "Good morning" Rachel yawned as she poured some coffee for her and Monica. "Did you guys sleep ok", Monica asked and Rachel nodded. Monica fixed some biscuits and set them on a table, and Rachel could not help notice her smile, which in turn, made Rachel smile as well. Monica said "Guess who's coming with us today".

Rachel asked who else was coming, when the doorbell rang as Monica went to answer it and a few minutes later Phoebe walked into the kitchen, hugging Rachel tightly. "I hope you didn't mind, but I told Phoebe what was going on". Rachel nodded, as tears filled her eyes as she hugged her friend, whispering the Emma didn't know yet. It had been almost a year since all of them.. Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, Rachel, and Ross were in the same room and although Rachel wished the situation was better, she knew that with her friends at their side, everything would be ok.

"When is she going to be tested", Phoebe asked as they sat down at the table and Rachel spooned some sugar in her coffee and said that the testing would take place on Tuesday. "Would it be ok, if we told Joey", Monica asked. Rachel nodded as Monica said "He really adores Emma and think he would want to know as well. She grabbed the phone and spoke with Joey for a few minutes before handing the phone to Rachel.

"Hey Rach, how are you holding up", Joey asked. They talk for a few minutes as Monica quietly checks on Emma and said that she and Ross were still fast asleep. "Ya know", Joey said, "I would really love to be there for you guys. Would it be ok if I was there with you and Emma"? Rachel sighed and said "Joey, that's so very sweet and I love you for the offer, but we can't ask you to drop your life like that. Besides it's expensive to fly from Los Angeles to New York".

"Don't worry about that. I have that end taken care of, it just you guys have always been there for me. Please Rachel it will mean so much to me" Rachel replied "Of course you can, and we thank you so very much". Rachel said it was 2 years since the last time they were all together and that made her happy, but at the same time, wished it could have been under better circumstances. "Hey sweetie" Phoebe said as she hugged Emma. "Aunt Phoebe", Emma exclaimed as gave her a hug.

Ross and Chandler make their way to the table, as everybody else does. "Phoebe", Ross said as he hugged her whispering "Thanks so much for coming". They all eat, as Rachel goes over to Ross, lightly tugs on his sleeve as he followed her to the back room. "I think you're right", she said. "Right about what, sweetie", he asked as they both sat down on the bed. "I think you're right about telling her. This is too huge to keep secret and it's been killing me, and I know it's been killing you, as well". Ross gathered Monica and Phoebe back in the room and said "Uh, guys, I don't think we're able to keep this a secret any longer, so tonight when we all get back, I think we're going to tell Emma.

Monica wiped the tears that were forming and said "Ok, sweetie. Just know that we're your friends and you won't have to do this alone". They all embrace and go back to the dining room, and finish eating. "So",. Phoebe asked Emma, "where did you want to go first". Emma said she wanted to go to the Empire State Building and Times Square and also said she wanted to go to FAO Schwartz. "Well", Monica said, 'We better get a move on". They all help clear the dining room table and leave to go and explore the city.


	8. Breaking The News

**Breaking The News**

_Author's Note: I am not a doctor, and most of my research on leukemia comes from the web. If something is incorrect or inconsistent, I do apologize._

It was later on in the evening as the sun was slowly setting, as everybody was making their way from the city back to West Chester. Monica, Chandler, and Emma was in Monica's car as Ross, Rachel were in their car, and Phoebe and the twins were in her taxi. "C'mon", Chandler said as they get out, and he gives her a piggy-back ride from the car to the house. They go inside as Emma asked "Is Mommy ok? I saw her crying today" Monica tried to stall, asking her to help bake some cookies, trying to pretend that she didn't hear the question.

Ross and Rachel pull up, a few minutes later and just sit inside the car. "Are you sure", Rachel asked Ross who sighed and said "No, I'm not. I just know this is too big to keep to ourselves, plus she's a very bright kid. Already she knows something is not quite right". Rachel nodded as they gather some bags and packages they purchased while in Manhattan and go inside, and go to the living room. Phoebe takes the twins for ice cream, while Ross and Rachel break the news to Emma

They all gather in the living room, as Emma climbs up on the sofa, next to her mom and dad, as Rachel clears her throat and said "Uh, sweetie, we kind of need to talk". Emma replied, "Is this because of the food fight at the cafeteria, in school? Because I didn't start it". Rachel chuckled lightly and said "No sweetie... but we're going to talk about that, later". She paused and said "Do you remember when you were at the doctor's office the other day, and he took some blood and you asked me why, and I said he needed to run some tests"

Emma nodded as Rachel started to cry and went to the other room as Monica gently asked if she wanted her to tell Emma and Ross nodded, saying he couldn't do it either. Ross went to the other room with Rachel and Monica said "Come here", as Emma climbed up in her lap and Monica said "Honey, have you ever heard of a disease called leukemia". Emma shook her head as Monica explained, "Well, what it is, it's a disease of the blood... it's a type of cancer, honey. Do you know what cancer is".

Emma said "I've heard of it". And Monica explained that cancer was a disease in which bad blood cells attacked the good blood cells. "Do I have that", Emma asked and Monica said "Sweetie, the doctor said the blood test came back, showing that you do. So on Tuesday, we're taking you to a hospital, to be tested, because we have to know for sure". Monica and Chandler tried to explain it, in the simplest possible terminology, one that a 6 yr old could relate to.

Rachel had come out of the bedroom, hugged Emma tightly and said "Honey, if you do have this, we're going to fight this thing, ok? I don't want you to worry about this". Monica said there was no sense in worrying, until they new for sure that there was something to worry about. "Absolutely", Rachel said, forcing a smile. "So we're not even going to think about this, right"? Emma cracked a smile and said "Think about what"?

"Ya know, it's late and way past your bedtime", Rachel said as Emma hugged everybody goodnight and went to bed. "That's one brave kid you have there", Chandler commented and Rachel nodded and said "I wish I could say the same for me and Ross. We're both nervous wrecks". Phoebe and the twins came back from having ice cream, as Phoebe explained to them as well, what was going on. "Is Emma going to be ok", Jack asked

"Of course she is", Monica said full of confidence. "Exactly right", Chandler agreed, "We're not going to worry, until we have something to worry about". Erica asked if they could see Emma and Rachel replied "Oh, honey, she's already asleep. You guys can see her in the morning, ok". Chandler said it was passed their bedtime too, as he and Monica tucked the kids in bed. "You guys are handling this just great, and I know with all of our love, prayers, and thoughts, Emma will come out of this fine". Rachel hugs Phoebe, thanking her


	9. Late Night Discussions

**Late Night Discussions**

It was a little passed 2am, when Rachel woke up and saw that Emma was not in bed. She got up, quietly walked to the living room to find her standing at the window, watching the distant lights of the city as it illuminated the night sky. "How far is New York from here", she asked, aware that her mother was standing right behind her. "Maybe 50 miles...maybe a little bit further". Emma turned around and asked "Mommy, am I going to die"

"Of course not, sweetie. Where did you hear this", her mother said as she tightly wrapped her arms around her daughter. Emma replied that she got on-line, using the computer that was in the living room. "Honey, you know better than to use somebody else's computer, without asking. But you are not going to die, sweetie. I promise" Emma said "But on the internet, it said..." Her mom interrupted and said "I know what it said, but you are not them, ok? Everything will be just fine, and you have to trust me on this one"

They both sit down on the sofa and Rachel said "It's ok to be scared, you know." Emma just nodded as her mom hugged her. "Can we watch TV", she asked and her mom replied "No it's late, but if we're real quiet, we can turn on the radio". Emma turned the radio on low and sat back down on the sofa, as Phil Collins was playing on the radio. "I always liked his music", Rachel said with a smile. Emma curled up and soon fell asleep, on her mom's lap. Rachel stayed there with her for a little while longer, before suggesting they go back to bed. She turned off the radio and carried Emma to the bedroom, as they both went back to sleep.

The next day, Rachel called the hospital, who said that a room was already waiting for Emma and told Rachel not to let her have anything to eat or drink 12 hours before the procedure. They were going to take her to the hospital the next day, to get everything ready. They spent the rest of the day, pigging out like it was Thanksgiving, watching TV, movies, anything Emma wanted to watch.. Emma was going to be admitted to the hospital at 4pm the next day.

It was about 5pm when there was a knock on the door, and Monica went to answer it, and returned to the living room with Joey. Rachel ran over to him, hugging him, saying how great it was to see him, and how great it was that everybody was together again. "Heya brat", he said as he hugged Emma. "You know what", Monica said, "Why don't we go to that new Chinese restaurant". They all pile into their cars and follow Monica and Chandler to the restaurant.

"Mommy, what's this", Emma asked as she pointed to her plate at a little ball of rice, with some pink stuff in the middle, and wrapped in sea-weed. "That's fish sweetie" she said and Emma said "Ok, I like fish". Ross chuckled and said "Emma, that's sushi". Emma looked at her dad and said "What kind of fish is that". Joey said it was raw fish, and Emma dropped it from her hand. Rachel chuckled as she took Emma to the buffet line, to get some other food

They eat and talk and as they leave, Joey said he would be right back. "Where are you going", Monica asked and Joey said he wanted to put his stuff in the hotel room. "Hotel Room", Chandler said, "Dude you're not staying at any hotel, you're staying with us". Joey thanked them, but said they wouldn't have space for all of them. "Then we'll make space", Monica said. They all head back to the house as they talk until the early morning hours, after all of the kids were already in bed.

"So, what time is this going to happen", Joey asked and Rachel said it would start at 8am on Tuesday, but they were going to the hospital the night before. "Would it be ok if we were there", Phoebe asked and Rachel said "That would be great, because we are going to need all the friends and support we can get". They talk for a few hours more, catching up on old times, before Ross and Rachel go to the guest room, Monica and Chandler go to their room, and Phoebe goes to sleep on the sofa, as Joey grabs some blankets from the closet and makes a bed on the floor


	10. No Sense In Being Worried

**No Sense In Being Worried**

Rachel was lying in bed, already awake as she was not able to sleep much during the night. She tried to stay positive and rationalize that there was nothing to worry about, until the doctor said otherwise. And more importantly, there was no sense in Emma being worried, either. It was rather ironic that everything was about to change, on the results of just one test. But no matter how much Rachel told herself she would not worry, inside she was a nervous wreck.

Rachel was pretty good at putting on a brave face, pretending that nothing was wrong and a lot of times, she was able to fool people, but Ross could always see right thru her act. "Good morning, sweetie" Ross greeted as he lightly kissed her. Rachel smiled, as she returned the kiss. "I guess this is really it, huh", Ross said with a sigh. "Listen to me, Ross", Rachel said as they got up, "We don't know anything yet, and it could very well be nothing". Ross nodded and said, "Yeah I know. But I can't help thinking..."

"You can't help thinking what if it's not", Rachel said, as Ross nodded. Rachel had an uncanny knack for being able to finish Ross' sentences. "I know you're scared. I know you're scared of what the results of the test could be, and I am too. But we have to be strong... for Emma. We can't let her worry about this, no matter how much we are worried". Ross nodded in agreement as Emma came into the room and sat on the foot of the bed. "Whatcha doing, Brat", her mom asked with a smile.

"I'm helping Aunt Monica cook", she replied with a bright smile. Her dad chuckled and said "Well thank God at least one person in the family can cook", as he made a face at Rachel. "Hey, I can cook", Rachel said and Ross replied that burned eggs and toast is not cooking. They get dressed and head downstairs, to the dining room where everybody else was already gathered. "Hey, I saved you a seat Emma", Phoebe said with a smile as she pointed to the chair next to her.

Joey asked when they were heading for the hospital, and Ross said the doctor wanted Emma there by 4'oclock, and said they will leave between 130 and 2:00. "What are they going to do", Emma asked and there was a pause and Ross replied "I don't really know, sweetie". Rachel smiled and said "But we're not going to worry about it, Brat. This is just a test, and that's all it is". After breakfast, Ross and Emma go to their room, and pack some things Emma would need, as Rachel helped Monica clean the table.

"Did you want us to come with you guys", Monica asked as she put some dishes in the sink. "Well", Rachel began, "Today is going to be a little bit stressful, and we don't want Emma to feel overwhelmed, so if you don't mind..." Monica smiled as she put her arm around her friend and said "I don't mind at all". Rachel thanked her, saying if she wanted they could wait with her, during the testing, the next day. They spent the next few hours just lounging around the house and before they knew it, it was time to leave.

"Emma, let's go", her dad called, holding her bag. "Do we have to go", Emma whined as she slowly made her way down stairs. Her mom went over to her, hugged her and picked her up and said "The sooner we get the test over with, the sooner we'll find out that nothing is wrong". Everybody wished her good luck as they get in the car and make their way to the hospital in New York. Eventually, the arrive at the hospital and is greeted by a middle-aged gentleman, wearing a blue shirt and silver tie.

He shook their hand and said "I am Dr. Peterson, but you can call me Don". He turned to Emma and said "And you must be Emma... my what a pretty young lady you are". He smiled and asked if Emma liked coloring books and she nodded. "Well", he said, pulling a coloring book out of his case and said "I have one, just for you. Why don't you go over there and color, while your parents and I talk, ok". He guided Emma to a table and handed her some crayons.

He lead Ross and Rachel to his office, and invited them to sit down. "I just want you to know that your daughter is in great hands", he said as he explained the procedure. He said they will take a sample of bone marrow and have it analyzed. Ross fully understood what the doctor meant, but let him explain it to Rachel. He said that Emma would be given a local anesthetic, and said a very small incision would be made at her hip-bone, which caused Rachel to shudder, just thinking about it.

"How long before you will know anything", Ross asked and the doctor said usually within 3 to 5 days later. "Will she be ok after the procedure", Rachel asked and the doctor said she would be sore, but recovery was usually very quick. He advised her just to make sure she rest, in and not try to move around, to avoid further aggravation. The doctor asked if he wanted them to explain it to Emma or if they wanted to, and Rachel said they would. The doctor said to have him paged, if they needed him.

They gather and gently explain to Emma what was going to happen and she started to cry and said "I don't wanna". Rachel reached down, hugging her daughter and whispered "I know you don't angel and if I could I would take your place in an instant". Emma asked where everybody else was and Rachel said she would see them tomorrow. Ross goes to the cafeteria and brings up some sandwiches and drinks, telling Emma to eat, because she wouldn't be able to eat later on.

After they eat, Rachel suggest that she get a shower and try to get some sleep, as she got in the chair next to her, not leaving her side once during the night.


	11. The Procedure

**The Procedure **

The clock on the counter read 7:03am, as Rachel was sitting on the chair, watching Emma peacefully sleep. She decided to let her sleep as long as she could, and a nurse entered to say the doctor was running late and everything should be ready by 10am. Rachel nodded, and as the nurse left she quietly went to the sink in the bathroom and poured her a glass of water, taking care not to drink in front of Emma, as she was not supposed to have anything to eat or drink.

Rachel had a splitting headache, and took two aspirin, and didn't know if the headache was because of stress, lack of sleep, or possibly a combination of both. She turned off the light, sat back down next to Emma, and 15 minutes later as she was dozing, the door quietly opened as Monica entered, tying some balloons to the railing of Emma's bed as Rachel woke up. "Go back to sleep, Rach" Monica whispered as she sat down on an empty chair.

"Hey, Aunt Monica", Emma greeted as she woke up. "Hey there, sleepyhead", her aunt said as she lightly kissed her. Emma thanked Monica for the balloons, Monica asked how she was doing. Emma shrugged saying she wished everything was over, already. "I know you do, Brat and and it will be soon", she replied. "Where's Ross at", Monica asked and Rachel replied that he went to get some coffee downstairs. Monica said that Chandler went to find a place to park and dropped her off at the front, and Joey and Phoebe were on their way as well.

Rachel, Monica, and Emma talk and a few minutes later, Joey and Phoebe enter, as Phoebe hands Emma a teddy bear, which she clutches tightly. "I'm hungry", Emma said and Rachel said "I'm sorry, but the doctor said not to have anything to eat or drink right now, but once your feeling better we'll go eat anywhere you want". It was close to 9:30, when the orderly came saying it was time and the doctor was ready. Rachel held her daughter's hand, forced a smile as she whispered "Show these people what a brave girl you are". The orderly said there was a waiting room just down the hall, and the doctor would be keeping them informed. Emma asked if she could bring her teddy bear and the orderly said "That's not a problem, angel", and slowly wheeled her out of the room and down the hall.

"Everything will be ok, sweetie and we'll see you soon", Rachel said to Emma as she was being wheeled away, and they turned a corner and disappeared as Rachel, who tried to remain strong in front of Emma, broke down sobbing, as Ross held her tightly trying to dispel her fears and worries, as tears ran down his own face. "She just HAS to be ok", Rachel said thru the tears, and Ross forced her to make eye contact with him, saying "Hey, she will be". They walk to the waiting room as Joey announces he was going to the cafe for some food and asked if anybody else wanted to come.

Chandler replied that he would go with him, as Monica suggested Rachel needed to eat as well. "I can't eat, until I know Emma is out of surgery", she said. "Rach, you really do need to eat something", Ross coaxed and Monica offered to bring something up, but Rachel insisted she didn't have an appetite. "You don't mind if we go, do you", Monica asked and Rachel shook her head and said "Of course not, you guys. I promise that I'm fine". Everybody but Ross and Rachel head to the elevator, as Ross pours some coffee for himself and Rachel as they both anxiously wait for the doctor.

Emma was wheeled into the operating room, as Dr. Peterson was already there, wearing a bright blue smock and mask. "Good morning, Emma. My what pretty balloons you have here. You must have great friends" he greeted, smiling behind his mask. He told Emma he was going to remove the balloons and place them at the nurses' station and she can have them back, when everything is done. "Can I keep my teddy", she asked as Dr. Peterson said "Of course you can, honey".

He places an oxygen mask over her, telling her to just breathe normally. He could tell she was scared and tried to take her mind off everything, by talking with her, asking about school, favorites movies, and they even share a few jokes and riddles. "Ok, Emma, I have to put an I.V. in your arm. It may sting for a moment, but it will help you relax". He gently held her hand, as she let out a light whimper, as the needle was inserted. Dr. Peterson said she may feel a little dizzy as the medicine was taking effect

It was a few minutes later and Emma was giggling and told the doctor she was seeing two of him. "You're seeing two? Which one do you like the best", he joked and said "Hey, Emma do you know how to count" and Emma nodded, saying she can count up to 20. Dr. Peterson replied she was a smart girl to be able to count all the way to 20, and asked her to count. Emma made it all the way to 7, before the full effect of the anesthesia kicked in. After making sure she was under, he nodded to the operating room technician and said "Ok, let's do it".

It was about 2 hours later, as the doctor informed Ross and Rachel the operation was a complete success and Emma was being taken to recovery, and would be able to see her later. Everybody thanked the doctor as Rachel hugged Ross tightly, glad the operation was a success. Rachel said now she felt like eating, and Monica said she would bring something from the cafe. "Thanks for everything you have done", Rachel said as Monica smiled and said "We're just glad to help, any way we can".

It was about an hour later, and the doctor asked if they wanted to see Emma. Ross and Rachel followed the doctor to a room, where he had them put on scrubs and masks, and led them to a room, where Emma lie sleeping. Rachel wasn't sure which was worse... the operation, or waiting for the results. "Hey, I think she's waking up" Ross commented as Emma slowly opened her eyes, as the became adjusted to the light. "Hey sweetie, you did great", Rachel said with a smile.

"Are you feeling ok", Ross asked and Emma replied she was thirsty. Rachel across the hall to the nurses' desk, asking if it was ok for Emma to have something to drink. They poured some water in a small cup, and hand her a straw. Rachel holds the cup, as Emma sips thru the straw, as Dr Peterson steps in, to see how Emma is doing and says "I think these belong to you", as he ties the balloons to her bed railing and Emma asked when she could go home. "I'd like to keep you here, just one more night. We just need to be sure there is no infection".

"Can Emma have anything to eat", her dad asked, as the doctor asked Emma if she was getting hungry and she nodded, asking if she could have a hamburger. About 15 minutes later, and an orderly arrives with a freshly cooked hamburger, applesauce, and glass of milk. She ate about half, saying she couldn't eat any more. "That's ok, sweetie", her mom said, suggesting that she try and get some sleep. As she slept, Ross and Rachel stepped into the hallway, as Rachel said "So what do we do now".

Ross sighed, saying there was nothing they could do, except wait for the results


	12. The Waiting Game

**The Waiting Game**

It was the next afternoon, as Ross and Rachel had returned with Emma, just as Monica finished making lunch. "Hey Emma, you wanna go into the clubhouse with us", Jack asked. "Sweetie, I think her mom and dad want her to rest", Monica said. "Please, mommy. I feel fine", Emma begged, as Rachel said "Honey, Aunt Monica is right. You need to get some rest, because you've been thru an awful lot". They all go inside as Jack flies out the back door, and scampers up a huge oak tree in the back yard, and goes into a tree-house that Chandler had built.

Joey enters the living room with a suitcase and Rachel asked "Honey, you're not going back now, are you". Joey said he had an early flight back to Los Angeles the next morning, and wanted everything to be ready. Rachel hugged Joey and said "Thank you for coming, and being here for us. You have no idea just how much we appreciate it". Joey smiled and said "I was just happy to be here, Rachel". He hugged Emma and said "And I want you to know, you can always call your Uncle Joey".

Monica asked Emma if she was hungry, but she just shook her head. "I think she's more tired, than anything else", her mom commented. She took Emma upstairs to the guest room, and told her to slip into her pajamas, and she whined "I'm not tired, and I feel ok. Why can't I go out and play". Rachel chuckled and said "Oh, I know you think you're fine, Brat and I know you want to go out and play with your cousins, but right now it's more important that you get all the rest you can".

She got into bed, as her mom stayed with her for a few more minutes, as Emma looked out the window, watching Jack swinging from a rope that was attached to a tree, as Erica was in the tree-house, trying to pelt him with water balloons. "When you're better and well again, we can come back and you can play with your cousins", Rachel said as she gently stroked her hair. She got up, asking if Emma needed or wanted anything, and she just shook her head. "Try and get some sleep, Emma", Rachel said with a smile as she closed the door and headed downstairs.

It was later on in the evening, as Rachel quietly entered and whispered "Sweetie, somebody wants to see you". Emma opened her eyes, as Joey leaned over, gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek, and said "I'll be gone by the time you wake up, and just want you to know that I know everything will be fine, with the test. You just keep on hanging in there". Emma said "Uncle Joey, don't go". Joey sat on the bed and said "I have to, Brat. I gotta go back to work, and I'm sure you miss your friends at school, right".

She shrugged and said "Yeah, I guess". Joey smiled and said "And you're learning to read and right now, aren't you". Emma nodded and Joey said "We can write each other all the time, and we can talk on the phone too. Just because I'm in California, does not mean I'm not in your life. Ok"? Emma nodded, and settled back down as Rachel and Joey left the bedroom. They enter the living room, just as Monica returned from putting the kids to bed, and Rachel burst out sobbing. Monica held her tightly and whispered "Let it all out, Rachel. It's ok, and you don't need to pretend to be strong for us". Rachel sighed and said "I just can't take anymore of this", and started to cry again.

"I can't stand the wait... waiting to hear if my daughter has a life-threatening disease", she said once the tears subsided. "I know, and this is killing me as well, Ross replied as he made his way over to where she was, and sat down by her. "I would gladly take her place", he said as he took Rachel's hand in his own. Rachel nodded, saying she would do the same as well. "But Western Medicine is wrong all the time...", Phoebe said as Rachel interrupted, saying not to pretend nothing is wrong. "But we don't know that", Phoebe said, "It could be nothing". Rachel nodded slightly and said "Yeah, but at the same time, it could be something"

They stayed up, chatting late into the evening, and one by one, they all went to bed. Rachel was awoken by a door being closed, and peered out the window to see Chandler and Joey walking towards Chandler's car, as they got in and drove to the airport. She sighed, as she climbed back into bed and soon was asleep again, as Monica was hurrying, getting the kids up and ready for school. Ross and Rachel woke up, just as Chandler returned from the airport

It was three days later, on a Saturday as Ross and Rachel were loading their things in the trunk of the car, as Emma was already in the back seat. Phoebe had already left the day before, going back to Albany, and now Ross, Rachel, and Emma were getting ready to head back to Rhode Island. "Promise you'll call when you get back", Monica asked and Rachel said they would. Monica opened the car door, sat down next to Emma and said "And I don't want you to worry about anything. You let us do the worrying, ok". Emma nodded , as she hugged her aunt, thanking her for everything.

Rachel and Ross got in the car, stopping long enough to get some gas and a candy bar for Emma. "Can I go back to school on Monday", Emma asked as Rachel said "We'll see how you feel". They made their way back to their house, as Rachel, as promised, called Monica to let them know they made it home, ok. Come Monday, Rachel and Ross decided she could go to school, and went to take her, telling her they will be there to pick her up, at the end of the day.

"I have to go in to work for a little while, will you be ok", Ross asked Rachel who nodded, saying she needed to go to work as well. She asked Ross why they have not gotten the test results back and he said "Sometimes these things take more time that planned, and there's really nothing we can do, except play the waiting game". He dropped Rachel off at the house, so she can take her car, and Ross went to the University, where he would be interviewing prospective professors, and Rachel had to go over the books, at her store and went into the back office, going over receipts and sales slips, but her mind was hardly on her work. The past few days were very stressful, and both Ross and Rachel were on edge.

Nancy came in, handing Rachel the phone, saying Emma's doctor was on the line. With shaky and unsteady hands, she takes the phone and says "Hello, this is Rachel Green". The doctor replied "This is Doctor Anderson, and I would like you to come to the office, so we can go over Emma's tests".


	13. What If

**What If**

Ross left the University, and quickly ran by the house to pick up Rachel, asking if they should stop by the school and pick up Emma. Rachel just shook her head, saying they will give her any news and information she needed, when she leaves school later. Ross just sighed, as he put the car in reverse, backed out of the driveway and headed for the doctor's office, neither one speaking the entire way. Rachel tightly clutches her favorite photo of Emma, silently praying all the way to the doctors.

They finally arrive, as Ross slowly pulls into a vacant parking space, turns off the engine as they just sit there, in silence. "I guess we should go inside", Rachel said, breaking the silence. Rachel opened the door to get out of the car, but Ross did not. "What is it", she asked as she got back in the car, and Ross turned to her and said "What if"... Rachel interrupted him, saying he needed to stay positive He sighed and said he was really trying to stay positive, and Rachel nodded, and said "I know you are, I know you are. And I know this has been so hard on you, as well".

Rachel paused, took a deep breath and with her voice cracking, and eyes watering she replied "And if we have to deal with 'what if', we're going to fight it, with everything we have". She smiled and said "And Emma is such a fighter and does not know the meaning of the word 'quit'. I remember how devastated she was, when she didn't make the softball team, and you told her that crying about it, won't make her a better player and she just needed to work and practice". She wiped her eyes and said "I'll make a deal with you. If there is even the remote possibility of 'what if', I won't say it, and you won't say it". Ross smiled, as they both got out of the car.

They enter the building and wait for the doctor, for what seems like forever, but in reality, it was only 15 minutes. The doctor enters the waiting room, and invites them back to his office, and closes the door as they all sit down. Ross and Rachel both sit down, eyeing the doctor as he opens a file and said "This must be some week, huh". Rachel sighed and said "Oh, that's an understatement". The doctor chuckled and said "I can only imagine, and I'm sorry it took longer than I thought, but we wanted to get a 2cd opinion, as we do... when results come back positive"

"What... what does that mean", Rachel asked, panicky. Ross turned to Rachel, took her hand, and with tears dripping down his face said "Honey... that mean she has cancer". Rachel turned to the doctor, angrily slammed her fist on the desk and said "You're wrong". The doctor was prepared for that kind of reaction, and he remained calm and simply said "Mrs Green, believe me when I say this is one time I wish I was wrong". Rachel started to sob as the doctor continued, "But if there is a bright side, I think we have caught it early enough where treatment will be effective".

Ross asked what kind of treatment and the doctor said there was a new experimental drug that just received approval for medical use, and said the treatment would be aggressive, but remained hopeful and optimistic that once the treatment was complete, Emma could go back to being a carefree young girl, again. He handed Rachel some literature about the drug, along with more traditional options. "Just how effective is this new drug", Ross asked and the doctor replied it was 93 effective against the kind of leukemia that Emma was diagnosed with. He said the drug would be administered with an IV and a typical treatment session lasted about 3 hours, and she will need to have it done twice a week.

"Where do we have to go", Rachel asked and the doctor replied that it could be given at his office, at a hospital, but he suggested that Emma may be more comfortable having the treatment at home, where everything would be familiar and may not be as frightening, and said that a nurse could show her how to dispense the medicine. "Does it have to be in an IV? She just hates the thought of needles", Rachel asked, and Ross shook his head, and Rachel glared and said "Excuse me, I'm asking the real doctor"

The doctor replied "Unfortunately your husband is correct, and this kind of medication must be with an IV, and the sooner we start the treatment, the better a full chance of recovery". He asked for them to come back, with Emma the next day, and they could start the treatments. They left the office and Rachel turned to Ross and said "Sweetie, I am so sorry for what I said. I am just so very scared, right now". Ross nodded, saying he understood. "So what do we do", Rachel asked and Ross sighed and replied there was nothing much they could do. He glanced at his watch and said "Emma is just about time to get out of school, so why don't we go and pick her up". Rachel asked if they should tell Emma, and Ross simply nodded and said "Yeah, I think we should"


	14. Bad News

Thank you, for everybody who has read and reviewed this web page. I treasure your comments and feedback, as they inspire me to keep writing, and to become a better writer.

**Bad News**

Ross and Rachel drove to Emma's school, and waited until they heard the bell ring, dismissing the students. They wait for about 15 minutes as the kids pour out, and they spot Emma, as Ross honks the horn and waves her over. She tosses her backpack in the trunk, as Rachel grabbed her tightly in a hug and whispered "Sweetie, we have bad news". Emma immediately knew what she meant, as her mom saw the fear in her eyes and said "Hey, we're going to beat this thing. I promise you, we will".

She asked Emma to wait in the car with her father, as she goes to talk to her teacher. Rachel went into the school, and headed for Emma's classroom, where the teacher was busy wiping down the blackboard. She set down the eraser and went to greet Rachel and said "It was so good to see Emma again". Rachel finally broke the news that Emma was to start a chemotherapy regiment in a few more days, and that she was diagnosed with leukemia.

"I am so very sorry to hear that", Ms. Young said, asking if she would like to inform the rest of the class, and Rachel just nodded. "Well", Rachel said, wiping the tears that were beginning to form, "We have to go see the doctor". Ms. Young said she would stop by twice a week, to bring Emma's school-work, so she could keep up with the rest of the kids. Rachel thanked her, and headed back to the car, as Emma was sitting in the front seat, talking with her father.

"I thought you told me everything would be fine", Emma protested to her mother. "And it will be... I promise", Rachel said, as she did what she could to remove any fear and doubt. "How do we fix it", Emma asked and her father cleared his throat and said it would be best if the doctor explain it, and that they were on their way to his office. "No, it won't be fine. You lied to me! You told me not to worry, and everything would be ok", Emma said. Her dad turned around, looked at Emma and said "Ok, that's enough. Your mom didn't lie to you. She only told you, what she thought you should hear".

"I am so sorry, Emma and I should not have told you that, and I should have been honest", her mom said as she gave her a hug. "Rachel, you don't have anything to apologize for", Ross said as he started the engine and drove to the doctor's office. "Mommy, I'm scared", Emma said as Rachel turned around and said "I know you are, honey and we all are". They arrive at the doctor's office as Dr. Anderson escorts them to his office, looks at Emma and said "You probably have some questions for me"

"What's going to happen", Emma asked and the doctor said in the next few days, she would start chemo treatment, and explained how it worked, and how it could make her feel sick. "Is there anything we could do to help alleviate the side effects", Rachel said as the doctor wrote out a prescription. "Do we have to", Emma said and the doctor simply nodded and said "I'm afraid so, sweetheart". The doctor explained that treatment usually lasted for about 6 weeks, and would be done twice each week, for about three hours.

The doctor ran down the list of possible side effects, such as nausea, loss of appetite, lack of energy, fatigue and hair loss. Emma started to cry when the doctor mentioned 'hair loss' as she was very proud of her golden hair. "That's just a possibility, Emma. Just because it happens to some, does not mean it happens to everybody", the doctor said. The doctor instructed Ross and Rachel to make her eat, even if she does not want to, in order to keep her strength up.

"When do we start", Rachel asked and the doctor asked where they would like to have it done. Ross and Rachel talk amongst themselves for a few moments, and then decided the treatments will be administered at their house, where Emma may be more comfortable. The doctor nodded, saying he will send a nurse to get everything set up, and said they will start the first round, the following week.


	15. Round 1

**Round 1**

In a complete daze, they left the doctor's office, and walked back to the car. Cancer. That word raced around in Rachel's head, like a freight train. Cancer. She had learned to fear and dread that word, as she lost her grandfather to cancer, when she was only 8 years old, and neither the best doctors nor the best medicine could cure him. Cancer. Just the mere thought of the word, as enough to make Rachel feel queasy. Of any disease, why did Emma have this one?

'It's not fair', Rachel thought to herself, as she looked at her precious daughter. 'It's not supposed to be like this'. She had every detail of Emma's life planned out, from the second she knew she was pregnant. Emma would finish high school, go on to college, where she would meet a handsome gentleman, graduate, and start a family of her own. Cancer was nowhere to be found in her plans. Cancer. Cancer. Cancer. As hard as she tried, she could not seem to get that dreaded word out of her head. Life use to be so simple, routine, and at times, downright mundane. Now all because of one word, Rachel knew none of their lives would ever be quite the same, again. She began to see just how fragile and delicate life could be, and was not something to be taken for granted.

They got back to their house, as Rachel sighed and reached for the phone. 'Hey Emma, come on. I'll teach you how to play pool', Ross said as he took her hand, and walked her to the game room, so Rachel could talk in private. With trembling hands, and her heart racing a million times a second, she started to dial a number. The phone rang a few times, and she was about to hang up when the other line picked up and a voice said 'Hello'. She paused to catch her breath and collected her thought and said 'Monica, I just wanted to tell you that we got the results back from the doctor'.

Monica motioned for the kids to be quite, as they were running around the living room, playing tag. 'Is it good news or bad', Monica asked, already knowing the answer by the tone in Rachel's voice as Chandler walked over, and laid his hand on his wife's shoulder. Rachel's voice started to crack and said 'It's bad news, sweetie'. Monica felt weak as she walked to the dining room, and sat down as her eyes started to water.

'What does this mean', Monica asked, afraid to hear the answer. Rachel was no longer able to suppress her emotions and thru tears and sobs, said the following week, Emma was begin a chemotherapy regiment. Monica dabbed her eyes with a tissue, saying how sorry she was, asking what she could do for them. 'I don't know. To be honest, I don't know what even I could do'. Monica told Rachel they didn't have to face this alone, and offered to stay with them, for a while.

'Thanks for the offer, but we couldn't ask you to do that. Besides you have your own life, too', Rachel said as Monica kept telling her that it would be no trouble at all. Rachel insisted they would be OK, as Monica made her promise that she would call, if she needed anything at all, regardless of time of day, nor night. There was a knock on the door, as Rachel told Monica she would talk more later and went to answer the door and saw Emma's best friend Donna, with tears streaming down face.

'Aw, don't cry honey', Rachel comforted as she hugged her, inviting her inside. 'Will she be ok', Donna asked and Rachel forced a smile and said 'Of course she will. Emma will be just fine'. She took Donna too the game room, as Ross was teaching Emma how to use a pool stick. Rachel stood at the doorway, watching her daughter struggle with a pool stick that was bigger than she was, and with her father's help was able to sink a ball into one of the pockets.

'See', her dad said with a smile, 'You can do it'. Donna hands Emma a card the entire class had signed as she reads it, as Rachel takes the card and said 'Isn't that so nice. We should put it on the refrigerator'. She and Ross leave as Donna asked if she was scared, and Emma thought for a second, and nodded. They talk for a while longer, before Rachel tells Emma that it's getting close for her bed time, as Emma and Donna say goodbye

It was a few hours later, as Rachel made her way to Emma's room, to check on her. She quietly opened the door, in case she was asleep, but found her to be in bed, wide awake. 'What are you still doing awake, Brat', her mom asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Emma shrugged and her mom said 'You couldn't sleep either, huh'. Emma silently shook her head. Rachel asked if Emma wanted to sleep with them, and she nodded her head. Rachel smiled as she picked her daughter up, and carried her downstairs to the master bedroom, as all three huddled together, under the blankets.

_Time Lapse_

Emma was laying down on the sofa, as a Nurse was present, hooking a bag of liquid on a pole. The nurse had already explained the procedure, and what to expect as she placed a bucket next to Emma, saying she may get sick. 'Ok, I have to put a needle in your arm now', the nurse said. She took an alcohol pad and tenderly cleansed the area on her arm, telling Emma to relax her arm, as her arm was tense. Rachel took her hand and said 'Sweetie, you need to relax'. Emma closed her eyes, and turned away, as the nurse expertly slid the needle into her vein, and connecting the other end to the IV drip.

'Ok, that should do it', the nurse said, saying she'll be back in a few more hours and to call her on the cell phone, should they need her. Rachel nodded, thanking the nurse, and went back over to Emma, asking if she needed anything. Emma just shook her head, as her mom handed her the remote control, saying she could watch anything she wanted. The doctor and nurse had already instructed Ross and Rachel over the treatments, and how to take care of their daughter.

About an hour later, Emma started to squirm, saying she didn't feel good as her mother grabbed the bucket and placed it next to Emma, who leaned forward, and started to cough and heave as her mother gently rubbed her back. Ross went to get a damp rag, as Rachel wiped the sweat from Emma's forehead, talking to her and saying how proud she was, that Emma was being so brave. Emma coughed into the bucket more, and violently started to heave and gag.

Rachel was scared, but remembered both the doctor and nurse said this was a normal reaction. Finally Emma simply laid back down, her mom gently wiped her mouth and handed her some water to drink, but she said she didn't feel like drinking anything. 'Emma, you don't want to get dehydrated', her father said and encouraged her to drink. Emma swallowed a few sips, and shook her head as her mom took the cup, placing it on the table.

'How much longer', Emma asked as her dad sat down next to her, saying she still had a little while to go. 'I don't feel good', Emma weakly said as her mother nodded and said 'I know you don't, angel'. Rachel gently rubbed her arm, as Emma had drifted off to sleep. When she woke up, she found herself in her parent's bed. She looked at her arm, and there was a bandage, where the IV was connected earlier. Hey, how are you feeling, Brat' her dad asked, saying Round 1 was finally done, and that she had been asleep for quite some time.

Rachel asked if she was hungry, but even the mere thought of food made her queasy again, and just shook her head. 'What about oatmeal? Could you eat maybe just a bite or two'. Emma shuddered and struggled not to get sick, and just shook her head. Rachel studied her daughter's reaction and said 'Do you need to go to the bathroom'. Emma didn't respond, and weakly tried to get out of bed, as her mother grabbed her saying 'It's ok, honey', and carried quickly carried her to the bathroom

Emma knelt down in front of the toilet, coughing and heaving as her mother stood behind her, gently rubbing the back of her neck, as Emma continued to heave. Her mother washed her face, as Emma collapsed, totally exhausted. Her father came by with a glass of water, and Emma rinsed her mouth. With tears running down her face, both Ross and Rachel carry Emma back to bed, worried about the other treatments. Even though the doctor told them what to expect, neither expected this and knew it was going to be a very long 6 weeks


	16. The One With The Phone Call

I would like to thank everybody for their feedback, and apologize if the updates are not as speedy as they have been. Just been very busy with work and other projects as of late. But please keep the comments and reviews coming, either good or bad (I won't bite.. I promise)**  
**

**The One With The Phone Call**

The darkness gave way to a yellowish haze, as the first rays of morning light slowly filled the bedroom. Neither Ross nor Rachel slept that much during the night, as they took turns keeping vigil over Emma. She got sick again, during the middle of the night, soiling the bedspread, as she tried to apologize but her mother would not let her, and kept trying to reassure her, that it was not her fault. They carried her to the bathroom, to rise her mouth, as Rachel helped her brush her teeth to 'get rid of the icky taste'. Then they gently placed Emma on the sofa, as Rachel quickly washed and dried the bedspread, before putting it back on the bed, and taking Emma back to the bedroom

'Hey there sleepyhead', Rachel said as Emma slowly woke up. She asked Emma if she felt like eating anything, but she just sleepily mumbled that she was not hungry. 'You really need to try and eat something... anything, Brat. What about oatmeal? You like oatmeal, remember'. Emma lightly shook her head, as her mom sighed and said 'Just two bites. That's all you have to eat. Will you do it for me, please'. The phone rang, before Emma could say anything or protest, as her mom flashed her a smile saying she was going to answer the phone, and fix Emma some oatmeal

'Hello', Rachel answered as she picked up the phone receiver. 'Hey, I just wondered how everything went', Monica asked as Rachel said 'The doctor, nurse, and everybody else tried to prepare us, and told us what to expect... but we didn't expect this'. Rachel tried to battle her emotions, to keep from totally breaking down and said 'Emma was sick all night long, and she's not eating at all. We're really worried about her'. There was a pause and Monica said 'She has just been thru so much, in the past day, and she must be to the point of pure exhaustion'.

'I know, Mon. But she still needs to eat something, to keep her strength up. She can't even walk to the bathroom on her own', she said as Monica sniffed back some tears and said 'The offer still stands, Rach. I would love to be there for you guys and help out. I promise that I won't be all 'Monica' and won't be in the way. I just want to be there for you, like you have always been there for me'. Monica said if they wanted, they could all take turns, and have her one week, Chandler one week, and Phoebe one week. 'We're all in this thing, together', Monica said,

By that time, Rachel could no longer stop her emotions, and broke down sobbing. 'Shhh, it'll be ok, sweetie', Monica comforted, saying she could be there in another 5 or 6 hours, saying they didn't need to take this burden on, by themselves. Rachel quickly tried to regain her composure, thanking Monica for the offer, knowing deep inside that was right, as usual. They said goodbye, and Rachel heads to the kitchen to fix some cinnamon oatmeal, which was Emma's favorite . She lets it cool on the counter, for a few minutes, before taking it to Emma

'Sweetie, do you think you can eat just a little', Rachel said as she dipped the spoon in the cereal, filling it half-full. She brought the spoon up to Emma's lips, but she just turned her head. Rachel was getting desperate, and pled with her to eat. Once again, she brought the spoon to Emma's lips, as she took a bite. Rachel was able to get her to eat 3 more bites, before Emma said she couldn't eat, any more. 'Ok, sweetie', Rachel said as she took the bowl, placing it in the refrigerator, in case Emma wanted more, later on.

Rachel came back to the bedroom, saying Monica was on her way over, to help out with everything, and should be here in a few more hours. Rachel went back to the kitchen, and poured a small glass of water, and Emma was able to drink half of it, as Rachel sat the cup on the dresser, as she laid down next to her daughter. The phone rang again, and Ross went to answer it, and about 10 minutes later, handed the phone to Emma, with a huge smile on his face

'Hello', Emma weakly said, thinking it was one of her friends. 'Hey, how are you feeling', her mouth dropped, and told her mom 'It's Bon Jovi'. Her mom shot her a funny look, thinking it was a joke and Emma returned to the phone and said 'Hi, Mr. Bon Jovi'. He laughed and said 'Just call me Jon'. Rachel look at Ross and whispered in his hear 'She's not kidding, is she'. Ross simply smiled and shook his head, as Emma continued to talk on the phone.

Rachel motioned for Ross, and they stepped out of the room, as Rachel asked why Bon Jovi would be calling. 'Well', Ross began, 'I sent a CD to his PR manager, hoping he would autograph it for Emma, explaining we missed his Boston concert, any why...but I never thought he would call, personally'. Rachel rolled her eyes and said 'This is just a publicity stunt. He makes a phone call, and next week, he's all over the news'. Ross frowned and said 'I don't care. I don't care what his ulterior motive may be. Just look how happy Emma is'

'I'm sorry you missed the show a few weeks ago' Bon Jovi said, 'But we're coming to Rhode Island in about 6 more months, and would love you to go, as my guest'. Emma's eyes nearly popped out of her socket and said 'Really'. There was laughter on the other end of the line and he said 'Really. But I want you to be healthy. So you continue to do what your doctor and parents tell you...because I really want you to be able to get on stage with us, and help us out with a few songs'. They talk for a few more minutes, before saying goodbye.

'Well', her dad asked, as Emma said Bon Jovi wanted her to go to the show, in 6 more months, and even wanted her to be on stage. 'That's so great, Emma'. The conversation made Emma somewhat tired, as Rachel asked if she could get her anything, and if she wanted more oatmeal. She nodded as Rachel smiled a huge smile, and went to heat up the oatmeal. Emma was able to eat a few more bites, as she drifted back to sleep.


	17. A Night Out

_Author's Note: I want to thank everybody who reviewed the story, and apologize that it took me so long to update, and thank you for being so patient. I have just been in a 'writing slump', as of late and didn't want to rush something and have it be half-assed._

**A Night Out**

Ross had gone to the store, to try and find some food Emma would like, as Rachel was laying down next to Emma, watching her sleep. She had gotten sick again, and Rachel did her best to clean up, and laid back down totally exhausted, both physically and mentally. No sooner did she lie back down, when there was a knocking at the door. Whoever it was would either have to wait, or come back later, as she was not going to leave Emma's side, until Ross got back.

The knocking on the door persisted for several more seconds, before ceasing. Rachel just closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep and a few minutes later felt somebody reach out, and hold her hand. She opened her eyes, to see Monica standing by the bed. Rachel got up, hugging her friend as they quietly slip out, to the kitchen and Rachel grabs a rag, and starts to clean the sink.

'Are you doing ok', Monica asked as Rachel continued to scrub and said 'I have to be, right'. Monica smiled as she took the rag from her friend's hand, looked at her and said 'No, you don't, and it's ok to fall apart. You're only human Rachel, and you can only take so much'. Monica commented that Rachel looked absolutely exhausted and said she would feel better after having a long bubble-bath. 'I have to wait for Ross', she said as Monica handed her a towel and bubble-bath, saying she would wait for him. Rachel smiled, thanking her, pausing to get a few CDs before slipping off to the bathroom.

Monica went back to the bedroom, sitting down on a chair, thumbing thru a book, watching Emma sleep. Emma woke up as Monica smiled, sat the book down and went over to Emma. 'Hey, how are you doing', she asked and Emma, too weak to speak, only nodded lightly. Monica smiled and said 'Your mom's taking a bath and you're dad went to the store and he should be back soon. Are you hungry? Can I get you anything to drink'.

Emma thought for a moment and nodded as Monica went to the bathroom door, knocking on the door, asking what food Emma could eat. 'Hang on, I'm on my way', was the reply from the other side of the door. 'I got it, Rach. Just tell me what she likes', Monica replied and Rachel told her there was some oatmeal in the refrigerator. She went to the kitchen, heated the bowl in a microwave and grabbed a towel and spoon from the drawer, and went back to the bedroom.

'Did you want some more oatmeal', her aunt asked as Emma nodded. She sat down next to Emma, stirring the oatmeal, letting it cool as Ross came back from the store. 'I'll be right back', Monica said as she went to greet her brother. 'Hey, how are you doing', she asked as she took a grocery bag from his hand. Ross hugged her, thanking her for coming and Monica simply smiled and said 'No problem'.

Monica said Rachel was taking a bubble bath and she was just about to give Emma some oatmeal. Ross replied that he could do that, but Monica said just wanted to, and that Ross should take some time for himself. Ross thanked her, went to check on Emma, and went to the other bathroom to take a shower. Monica went back to the bedroom, making sure the oatmeal was cool enough.

She sat on the bed, next to Emma talking to her, telling her that her mom and dad were so proud of her. She got Emma to eat nearly half the bowl, before she mumbled she was full. Monica grabbed a damp rag, gently washed Emma's face as she fell back asleep. It was about an hour later and Rachel got out of the bath, and went to check on Emma, as Monica said she and Ross needed to get out of the house, if only for a few hours and suggested they go to the park, go to a movie, or anywhere else they wanted.

'But what about Emma? Somebody needs to stay with her', Rachel protested and Monica took her hand and said 'Yes I know. That's why I am here and I have your cell phone number and I will call you, if you need to come home. But you guys have been cooped up in this house, for God knows how long and I know you need to get away. I promise that everything will be OK. You need a night out'

After some discussion and hesitation, Ross and Rachel agreed. 'Honey', Rachel softly whispered to Emma, 'Your dad and I are going out for a while but Aunt Monica is right here, and we'll be back later'. She lightly kissed Emma, as she and Ross stood at the door, watching her sleep before quietly leaving the house. They got into Ross' car and he turned to Rachel and said 'So, what did you want to do'?

Rachel just shrugged and mumbled she didn't know and that she felt guilty for leaving Emma and asked Ross how they were supposed to enjoy themselves. After staying in the driveway for about 10 minutes, Ross started the car and slowly backed out, as they went to eat, and decided to catch a movie they had both wanted to see, for quite some time.


	18. A Reason to Celebrate

_Author's Note: Wow 2 updates in under a week. That's got to be a new record for me. Anyway this story has been a rollercoaster of emotions, and hard to believe that I started this all the way back last October, and even harder to believe that we only have a few more chapters to go, before the conclusion. Anyway, I just wanted to thank everybody who took the time to review and provide feedback on this fic, and thanks for hanging in there._

**A Reason to Celebrate**

It was six months later, and Emma was finally done with her chemotherapy treatment, and her appetite and strength were slowly returning, and could now eat a whole sandwich without getting sick. Emma went back to the doctor the week prior and was given the news Ross and Rachel were desperately looking for... the chemotherapy treatments seemed to have worked better than expected, and the cancer cells were quickly fading away, and in a few more months, she would be in remission

To say Ross and Rachel were thrilled and overjoyed would be an understatement, as there was not a word to define how they were feeling. Monica, Chandler, and Phoebe all took turns staying with them so Ross and Rachel could go to work, and they also hired a private tutor come to the house, twice a week, to assist Emma with her schoolwork. Ross and Rachel spent every free second trying to read and learn about the disease, so they could fight it. Ross would spend hours at the library after a lecture, reading and checking out books to bring back home.

When everything started, they had a sense of hopelessness, and everything seemed so very overwhelming, now looking back, everything they have done was worth it. Their daughter was on the road to recovery and they could not be happier. 'We should have a party', Rachel suggested to Ross who naturally agreed. Also Rachel had received some other good news, that Terry had contacted some private investors and planned to rebuild Central Perk and the groundbreaking would begin, in the spring.

Now their house is filled with friends, laughter and food as Mike was talking about his recent business trip to California, Monica and Phoebe were helping in the kitchen, Ross and Chandler were talking amongst themselves, Rachel was entertaining Emma, Erica, and Jack with a board game, and Joey was making himself a 3rd plate of food. Any second now the doorbell would ring, and the anticipation was driving Emma insane. 'Mommy, is he here yet', she asked and Rachel smiled, saying she would just have to be patient.

About 30 minutes later the doorbell was ringing and Emma was jumping up and down in excitement, as her mother told her to calm down as Chandler went to answer the door and a few seconds, Jon Bon Jovi steps into the living room, asking which one Emma was. Emma had the biggest smile on her face, but was unable to speak and her mom chuckled, resting her hand on her shoulder, saying this was Emma.

The rock legend smiled and said, 'I have something for you', and pulled out an autographed copy of a CD and handed it to her and she meekly thanked him. 'Have a good time, sweetie' Ross said and Bon Jovi said 'Nah.. all of you are coming, as my guest', as everybody followed him outside to a waiting stretched limousine as they all got inside and drove to the stadium where the concert was being held, talking with each other.

As they stepped out, Bon Jovi's manager handed them backstage passes, inviting them to stay for the after-show party, as security showed them to their seats, which were right on the front row, and during the show, Bon Jovi introduced Emma and helped her on the stage as she danced while he sang, to a standing ovation. After the concert, they headed backstage as security asked to see their passes, and then stepped aside, allowing them to proceed. They arrive at the backstage room, where Bon Jovi was going over the show with his manager and other members of the band and Ross poked his head in the door and said 'Is this cool'?

'Totally, come on in, you guys', he responded as everybody filed inside. He asked Emma if she was having a good time, and she nodded. They stayed for about an hour, before thanking him for a great time, as Bon Jovi instructed the limo driver to take them back to their house. No sooner did Emma sit down, she was fast asleep, resting her head on her mother's lap, as Ross gently nudged her awake, when they got back home. Rachel picked up her daughter, carrying her upstairs to her bedroom, tucking her in.

'I wanna play some more with Erica and Jack', she said in between yawns, as her mom said 'Well, they're getting ready for bed too. We all are, but they'll be here until tomorrow afternoon. So shut your eyes and get some rest'. She kissed her daughter on the cheek, before quietly heading back downstairs


	19. All For Nothing

**All For Nothing**

_Author's Note: I apologize if this chapter is shorter than the others, but am saving my 'creative energy' for the next last chapters_

It was a month later, and Rachel had rushed Emma to the Emergency Room, as she was complaining about not feeling well, as Phoebe, who was saying with them for a few days, waited back at the house, as she called Ross, who was in the middle of a lecture. They performed a barrage and battery of tests and it was later on in the afternoon, when Doctor Anderson escorted them to an office, and asked Emma to go and watch TV in the play-room.

Emma left and the doctor removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes and turned to Rachel, and said 'I wish we had better news, and I know what you have been thru during the past months'. He sighed, collecting his thoughts before continuing and said the three words Rachel never wanted to hear... 'The cancer's back'. Rachel felt as if she had the wind knocked out of her and bit her lips to keep from crying, but a small sob escaped her.

'What do mean BACK', she asked, clearly upset and agitated. 'She was doing so good', she continued with a shaky and un-steady voice. 'I know she was, and sometimes a few cells remain dormant, and sneak up on you, like they did in this case'. He opened a folder and pulled out some film and pointed and said 'This is Emma's pancreas, and do you see this spot... no bigger than a pencil eraser'. Rachel nodded, afraid of what it was. 'Rachel that is a tumor', was the response.

'So, what do we do now? How do we fix it', she asked and he could only offer a sad smile, and shake his head as she started to sob uncontrollably. 'I am so very sorry, and I know this is the news no parent wants to have to hear. But the cancer is spreading too quickly for treatment to be effective.. we could do another round of chemo, but to be honest, the cancer cells are aggressive and any more treatment would have only a minimal effect. Rachel looked up and said 'So this was a waste of time. Everything we've done and been thru was all for nothing'

'No...not at all Rachel, and she wouldn't be here right now, if you didn't. She would already be gone'. Rachel stood up, and defiantly informed the doctor that he was wrong, and would be seeking a 2cd opinion. He nodded and said he agreed that she should seek a 2cd opinion, and said he would send the results of the test to a colleague for his input and opinion. Rachel took a few minutes to stop crying and regain her composure, before getting Emma and returning home.

'Mommy, is everything ok', Emma asked, sensing something was wrong. Her mom didn't answer and just tried with every ounce of her soul, not to break down, right then and there, and just hugged her daughter, kissing her over and over, saying 'I love you' so many times that Emma lost count. 'Am I going to be ok', she asked and Rachel couldn't hold it in any longer, and knew the doctor was right and with tears running down her face said 'No baby. I am so sorry, but no.. you are not ok'. A tear escaped Emma's eyes and she said 'Mommy... am... am I dying, or something'.

Rachel reached out, hugged her tightly, and thru the tears and sobs whispered 'Yes, baby'


	20. In Search of a Miracle

**In Search of a Miracle**

_Author's Note: One more chapter coming up! Also on a side note, I do not know much about Shamanism, so if this is not correct, I do apologize._

In the course of the days that followed, there was a heavy and almost unbearable tension that seemed to fill the house. Ross and Rachel had been on edge with each other, and neither of them spoke a word, unless it was to argue. And they seemed to be doing more of that, than anything else, as of late, but they agreed to make it a point not to argue or fight, in front of Emma. Phoebe was staying with them, trying to act as a mediator and peace-maker, between them.

Rachel had become increasingly bitter and angry, often lashing out at Ross, over even the most trivial of matters, such as forgetting to put the milk back. She grew more and more distant, often preferring not to be in the same room as him, and deep inside even she knew none of this was his fault. She just felt the need to be angry and since she couldn't very well be angry at Emma, she directed that anger and hostility towards Ross.

Ross would just storm off to the other room, slamming the door shut as Phoebe went after him, telling him that deep inside Rachel wasn't really mad at him, and she must have been very scared to be acting like that. She said the best thing right now, would be to just give Rachel as much space and time that she needed. Ross agreed and slept in the guest room, as Rachel and Emma occupied the master bedroom. Ross understood what Phoebe was saying, but also understood that no marriage could survive, if it is treated like a warzone.

It was a few days later, as Rachel was watching Emma sleep, as Ross left the house saying he needed some time by himself, to think. Phoebe was in the shower and Rachel was sitting next to Emma, watching her sleep, and lost in her thoughts. The telephone suddenly started to ring as she darted to the kitchen, as not to wake Emma and with trembling hands, she answered the phone and her heart, and all of her hopes, dreams, and prayers sank as Dr. Anderson gave her the shattering news.

The telephone slipped from her hands, as Rachel slumped to the floor, crying hysterically, as she felt a pain radiate throughout her. It was not just an emotional or physiological pain, but it was a very physical pain, that seemed to run up and down her entire body. Rachel started to panic, thinking she was having a heart attack, and seconds later everything went dark. When she came to, she was lying in bed, dizzy, disoriented, and confused. She was not sure just how long she was out, but judging from the darkness outside, it must have been several hours. As her eyes became accustomed to the darkness, she glanced at the doorway and saw Ross standing there, acting as if he was not sure if he should come in, or not.

She could see that his face was pale and blotchy, as if he had been crying. Rachel felt like kicking herself for being the most inconsiderate person on the planet. Here was a person, whose only crime was being there for her, and she treated him like dirt. She was so lost in her own pain and grief, she didn't see that other were hurting as well. 'What kind of person, am I', she thought to herself. She glanced outside and saw the it was rainy and look dreary, and the weather seemed to perfectly match how she was feeling.

Ross informed Rachel that she had fainted, and had been out for almost 5 hours. He wiped away the fresh tears that were forming and said 'I am so very sorry, Rachel. I am so sorry for whatever it was that I have done'. Rachel felt her heart just break and could not believe what she was hearing, and that it should have been her, apologizing to him. Ross was so good at being brave, that she forgot he could hurt ,break, and feel pain too. 'Come here, baby', she gently coaxed.

Ross slowly moved towards her, as she took him in her arms as he broke down, sobbing. 'Shhh, it will be ok, honey', she softly whispered as she continued to hold him, gently rubbing his shoulder. 'I am so sorry for everything Ross. I don't know why I took this out on you. Sometimes I forget that you're hurting, too'. She gently kissed his neck, saying how lucky she was to have him in her life. 'I'm scared, Rach', Ross said as she held him tightly and whispered 'I know you are, Ross. I know you are'

Ross said that Monica and Phoebe took Emma and the twins to Chuck E. Cheese and then to a movie, and were going to stay the night at a hotel, saying Ross and Rachel needed some time alone. Rachel unbuttoned Ross shirt, kissing him as she did, as they quickly disrobed each other, not stopping until the morning. It may have been strange considering what they were going thru, but to Rachel that night was perfect... it was almost like an escape from everything. Rachel lay awake, resting her head on Ross' chest, silently listen to his heartbeat, never wanting to move from that spot.

'Good morning sweetie', Ross greeted as he kissed her. Rachel smiled, as she returned the kiss as they slowly got up, and got dressed, just as Phoebe returned. 'Where's Emma at', Rachel asked as she prepared a pot of coffee. Phoebe said Monica took her and the twins for breakfast, and then was going to take them to the zoo, saying Monica wanted some time with Emma, as Rachel nodded, understanding. 'That kid is getting so spoiled', Phoebe joked as she poured some coffee.

'Listen.. and just hear me out', Phoebe said as they all gathered around the table. 'I know somebody who may be able to help Emma'. Ross and Rachel asked who, and Phoebe said there was a Guru in upstate New York, who is known as a miracle-worker. 'Come on, Pheebs', Ross said with a sneer, 'This is real-life, ok'. Rachel nodded and said 'I'm sorry, but Ross is right. The doctor said...'. Phoebe threw her hands in the air and said 'Ohh.. well if the DOCTOR said so, because we all know they're NEVER wrong', turning to Ross and added 'Isn't that right'

'Look, Phoebe I know you believe in that kind of stuff, but we're not taking a chance with Emma, like that', Ross said. Emma said 'What chance are you taking? The doctor already said there was nothing modern medicine could do. What exactly would you be losing, here... and please don't tell me that you're going to let your stupid pride and worn-out principles stand in the way. Because what if.. just what if I'm right about this. Are you willing to choose your pride over your own daughter'.

'I think we should', Rachel said as Ross just sighed and said 'Don't tell me you're going to fall for that witch-doctor bullcrap. You're just as bad as Phoebe is' Phoebe took his hand and gently said 'Just for once open your eyes. There's more to the world that what we see and hear. Who knows, we may be able to surprise you'. Ross just shrugged as Rachel said 'I'll take that as a yes'.

The drive to upstate New York felt like the longest drive ever and Phoebe kept telling her to think positive thoughts. They finally arrive and pull up to a small un-assuming building as they get out as Rachel follows her to the door as she knocks on the door and a few minutes pass, and an elderly Native American gentleman answers, hugging Phoebe saying 'Long time, no see. How are you doing' They make small talk for a few seconds as Rachel introduces her and said 'Chief Grey-Wolf, this is my best friend Rachel'

Chief Grey-Wolf shook her hand, inviting her inside as Phoebe said she would leave them alone and let them talk, and waited out in her taxi. 'There is more to life, than what we see' he said as he invited her to sit down. After a lengthy pause, he added 'You don't believe, do you'. Rachel apologized and the Chief smiled and said 'There is no need to apologize. You are from a world, where if you cannot see it, it is not true. You rely on what you see... we rely on what we feel'. He took a drink of water and said 'This is real. This magic is real, but it only works if you're willing to believe. Are you willing to set aside any prejudice or bias'

Rachel nodded and said 'If it helps my daughter, I will believe anything'. He shook his head and said that's not enough. 'You have to believe in here', he said pointing to his heart. Rachel wiped away the tears that had formed and said 'I want to help my daughter so much, and Phoebe speaks so highly of you. I will do anything you ask. If it helps my daughter, I will give up anything'. The Chief nodded and said 'In order to save one, one must lose themselves'. Rachel asked what he meant and he said 'If you really believe, I will help you. Are you ready to do exactly as I say', as Rachel nodded.

He asked for a picture of Emma, and Rachel pulled one out of her purse and handed it to him. He looked at her seriously and said 'I can cure your daughter.. if you are willing to take her place'. A tear fell down Rachel's face as she nodded. He smiled and said 'There is no greater love than a mother who laid down her life, for her daughter'. He lit some candles and incense, took her hand, and took the picture of Emma in his other hand, closed his eyes and began to chant.

About 30 minutes passed and Rachel felt light-headed and rush to the restroom, and started to cough into the toilet, and after wiping herself, went back to the Chief who was preparing a pot of tea, and sat down, pouring themselves a cup of steaming tea and explained what was happening and said that as Emma would heal, Rachel will get sick. 'I'm sorry, but some miracles come at a price', he said as they drank the tea and offered her a chance to cancel it, and she thought for a few moments and shook her head and said 'I want my daughter to get well, and I don't care what personal price I have to pay'. He smiled and said 'I think you now understand', and she nodded.


	21. Bittersweet

**Bittersweet**

The days quickly turned into weeks and months, as Emma gradually got better, and the last trip to the doctor indicated the cancer was completely gone. Rachel, on the other hand, was getting weaker and weaker, and no longer had the energy to even work in her garden, which she loved doing. She was sitting in the back yard, watching the birds peck at what was left of her garden, as she got up and Ross helped her into bed.

She had made everybody promise her that they would not tell Emma why Rachel had gotten sick, and Emma better. Rachel had since sold her store, figuring she would not have the energy to wait on customers, any more. 'Promise me one thing', Rachel asked as Ross knelt down beside her and she paused and said 'Bury me, back in New York'. Rachel explained that to her, New York was home and Ross agreed.

Tear drops fell from his face as Rachel looked at him, gently stroking his face and said 'Oh honey, please don't cry. I have no regrets about this. Not a one'. Ross smiled and said 'I was in New York the other day, and Terry was going to start building the new Central Perk in a few more months'. Rachel smiled, but both knew she wouldn't be there to see it. 'Do you believe, Ross? Now do you believe', she asked and he only nodded, saying he even started reading the Bible, and went to church for the first time in his life, the other day. The front door swung open, as Emma came back home from school. 'Let me talk with her, for a while', she asked as Ross left and returned with Emma, leaving them alone to talk

Emma climbed up on the bed as her mom hugged her and said 'You're getting so big'. Rachel look at her daughter, knowing she wouldn't be here to see her grow up, and that just killed her, on the inside. 'Mommy, why did you get sick', her daughter asked. Her mom smiled, kissed her forehead and said 'It's just one of those things'. Emma said it wasn't fair that she was better and her mom was sick said she wish that she could take the cancer from her. Her mother looked at her and said 'Sweetie, I don't ever want to hear that again'. She smiled and said 'When I was a kid, my mom use to sing me a lullaby'

_There are places I remember all my life,  
Though some have changed,  
Some forever, not for better,  
Some have gone and some remain._

All these places had their moments  
With lovers and friends I still can recall.  
Some are dead and some are living.  
In my life I've loved them all.

But of all these friends and lovers,  
There is no one compares with you,  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new.

Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before,  
I know I'll often stop and think about them,  
In my life I'll love you more.

Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before,  
I know I'll often stop and think about them,  
In my life I'll love you more.  
In my life I'll love you more.

It was three months later and Rachel was considerably worse, and was confined to bed and no longer had the energy to even get up. A nurse came by the house a few days a week, to administer some pain killers. 'How much time does she have', Ross asked once they were in the living room. He didn't like the expression on her face and she said 'It's hard to say... days, maybe weeks'. In his mind, he tried to prepare himself for that moment, but now that it was drawing near, he found that he was nowhere as prepared as he thought it would be.

The nurse left as Ross went back to the bedroom, as Rachel was quietly sleeping. He was oblivious to the rest of the world and didn't even hear Monica and Chandler as they walked into the room, as Monica rested her hand on her brother's shoulder. He acknowledged them with a slight nod, and turned his attention back to his wife. Monica whispered that Phoebe and Joey were on their way as well, and Phoebe would be arriving later that evening and Joey would be arriving the next day.

'How do you do it', Ross asked Rachel as he gently squeezed her hand and she replied 'I'm not scared of dying. I'm just scared of what I'm leaving behind'. She turned to Ross and asked him to move back to New York so he could be closer to his sister and Phoebe, saying he would need all the friends and family he could get. 'I don't want to lose you, Rachel', Ross said as he tried to fight the tears. 'Honey, I will always be in your heart', she replied.

It was the next day, as everybody was gathered in the living room as a doctor was checking her vital signs, stepping out of the bedroom, saying it didn't look good, as her heart-rate was decreasing and would be a matter of hours. Ross poked his head inside the door as Rachel motioned for him to come inside. 'I just want to tell you how incredibly lucky I am, Ross'. Ross tried to choke back the tears and said 'I'm the lucky one' as Rachel said in her drawer were 5 letters, one for each of them as he nodded and fumbled for the envelopes. One by one, they all went inside to privately say goodbye. It was about 2am, as everybody was by her side, as her breathing was becoming shallow and labored, all Ross could do was cry and watch. Finally there was an eerie peace that filled the room, as Ross threw himself on his wife, sobbing uncontrollably, as Phoebe was holding Emma, trying to comfort her as well.

It was too much for Monica, as she darted out of the house, to weep in the back yard, as Chandler followed after her. 'Hey, I am so sorry', Joey consoled as he could only watch Ross' grief and anguish. Ross remembered the letters, and asked Joey to pass them out, as he took the stack of envelopes, leaving one on the night-stand that was addressed to Ross. Each one opened their letters, to read in private, amongst themselves

Phoebe's Letter: Pheebs, where do I even start? You have been so inspirational to me, and I hope you never lose your sense of awe and wonder. You have been a true friend, always there for me, no matter what and I will always treasure that friendship and you will forever have a special place in my heart.

Joey's Letter: Joey, what can I say? I could always rely on you to pick me up, when I was down. I could always come to you with any problem, and even if you didn't have an answer or solution, just being able to talk about it with you, was good enough. Keep doing your acting thing, because I know big things are heading your way. You're just way too good and too talented.

Chandler's Letter: Chandler, what am I going to do with you? Believe it or not, I'm going to miss your wisecracks and sarcasm. But more than that, I am going to miss you. I never told you this, but you're like the brother I never had, and I know that you and Mon will be just fine.

Monica's Letter: Mon, you have been the very best friend a person could have. You gave me a home, when I was just a spoiled kid, and gave me confidence and believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself. You were so giving and selfless and you are the living definition of a friend.

Ross' Letter: Ross, what can I say that hasn't already been said? You have been the one true love of my life. Everything that's good in my life was because of you. I just want you to know that you made a real difference in my life, and if I could go back, I wouldn't change a thing. I know right now you are hurting, but know the pain is only temporary, and one day we'll be together again. Until then, I'll be watching out for you guys

It was a few days after the funeral, and Ross was standing at the grave as he felt somebody approach, and turned around and saw Phoebe who reached out, holding his hand and whispered 'We've been looking everywhere for you. Why don't you come back home? It's too soon, and you shouldn't be here alone, just yet'. She gently tugged on his hand as she led him back to her taxi, as they went back home

_One Year Later_

It was one year, to the date that Rachel had passed away, as Ross and Emma walked to the cemetery to spend some time, placing some fresh flowers on the grave. As they were walking back home they passed a Church, as people were entering for Sunday Service as Emma asked where her mom was and Ross smiled and said 'She's in Heaven, of course'. Emma asked how a person can go to Heaven and Ross paused and said 'I really don't know'. He reached out, holding her hand, smiled and said 'Why don't we find out, together', as they entered the church.

_Five Years Later_

Ross and Emma had moved back to New York, shortly after Rachel's death. Now Emma, Monica, Phoebe, and Joey were sitting on the front pew of the Church, as Ross... or Reverend Geller, as he is now called, was getting ready for his first sermon as an ordained Minister. He approached the pulpit and said 'I used to believe that Science had all the answers. I used to believe, only what I saw, or what Science had told me. But a wise person told me, many years ago 'There is more to the world, than what we see and hear'

Phoebe stood up and announced 'That was me. I'm the wise person... hey, I'm wise'. Several people in the congregation laughed, as Ross tried to suppress, but found himself laughing as well and said 'Yes you are, Pheebs'. Once everybody had settled down, Ross returned to the sermon.

The End

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Final Note from the author: I want to thank everybody who took the time to read this story, and for those who took the time to review it. Even though this is a fictional story, for millions of people around the world, both adults and children, cancer is anything but fictional. The cold, cruel truth is cancer is one of the leading killers, and most of us know of at least one person that has been affected by this horrible disease._

_The American Cancer Society and Saint Jude's Children's Hospital are both great organizations that work with adults and kids who have this disease. There IS a cure.. we just have not found it, yet. But by supporting your local cancer charities, one day, cancer WILL be just a thing of fiction._


End file.
